


Big Boss's Big Blunder

by goodnightfern



Series: 2017 Supply Drops [11]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss did Nothing Wrong, Hypnosis, M/M, Necrophilia, Snuff, The Big Boss Snuff Film Festival Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: Adam fucks up big time.(For MGS Supply Drop)





	Big Boss's Big Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I want a fic where instead of taking no for an answer (after tpp), big boss got ocelot to "re-program" kaz but of course, a kaz that always says yes and goes along w/ everything is not what bb actually wants & once when they're getting frisky bb gets frustrated by kaz not fighting back and ends up accidentally killing him. up to filler whether or not he goes on w/ the sex anyway"
> 
> Hope you enjoy, anon.

Adam said he couldn’t make any promises. That it was insane, that Big Boss had to just suck it up and deal with it. But Outer Heaven’s budget wouldn’t take of itself. 

Yeah, so maybe it was weird. Maybe it was risky. But it worked. Kaz does his job just fine and Outer Heaven’s fully in the black again. He’s got his own little office just how he always liked it. All the coffee and paperwork he needs to be happy.

Big Boss peeks through the door. Kaz is smiling and humming some disjointed little tune to himself. They keep it dark in here for him, but he still wears his sunglasses. It’s adorable. He’s really never seen Kaz so at peace in all the years he’s known him, which only goes to show everything worked out for the best.

“Kaz,” he says, drawling it out slow, and it’s a full five seconds before Kaz looks up. Ocelot says he just needs to be a little patient with Kaz these days. “Hi, Kaz.”

Kaz smiles. “What’ll it be, Boss?”

It’s a good thing Kaz keeps the shades on still. His eyes are gross to look at. All pale and flat like there’s nothing behind them. Kaz’s hands are still working - of course Big Boss gave the kid a new arm, he can’t have a broken secretary. He strides in and snatches the letter he’s folding into an envelope away. The hands keep moving in the same motions.

He grabs those hands to make them stop. Takes a seat on top of the desk, papers and pens and shit falling to the floor. That always used to make Kaz grumpy, but all he does now is smile. “Whoops,” Big Boss says. “Messed up all your stuff.” 

“That’s why you’re the Boss,” Kaz says. His hands fall limp. 

Yeah, so Kaz is a little bit… off. Maybe he’s seen Adam feeding him applesauce a few times. It’s still Kaz in there. Same old Kaz, upgraded and improved. A Kaz he can trust, now. There’s one good way to test him out, though, that he hasn’t tried yet.

“Kaz,” he says. Waits for his head to tilt up again. “I’m gonna fuck you over this desk now. You like the sound of that?”

There’s a beat. Half of his mouth makes an aborted twitch. His voice hasn’t lost a beat when he says, “You know what’s best, Boss.”

Odd, but he’ll take it. He pulls Kaz in between his thighs, kisses his soft and unrelenting lips. Oh, it’s been _years_ since he could taste him like this and it’s so good, almost perfect -

 _Almost._ The smell is off. Adam bathes Kaz too much, or uses the wrong kind of soap. He’ll have to talk to him about that. Also, Kaz isn’t kissing back. A limp tongue isn’t any fun.

This is their first time in years and it has to be right. He can remember it like yesterday, like five minutes ago. The heat of his blood, the sweat between their bodies, the slick crush of a fist in a face and a cock sliding home. That's the way Kaz wants it. 

Of course he’s dressed up Kaz in his old outfit. The buttoned-up commander look wasn’t working for him. Cute, but no dice. And the beret messed up his hair. Adam shapes him up with pomade every morning now and it’s perfect.

So he can grab the yellow scarf and twist, just like he always did before. 

Kaz quietly chokes. Absolutely no resistance. 

Adam did a piss poor job. Blah blah extremely resistant blah blah some bullshit, whatever. It shouldn’t be so hard for Kaz to forgive him. 

He yanks the scarf, drags Kaz up off his chair. Slides off the desk and shoves him back into the wall. 

Kaz’s head hits the wall and he seems confused that walls are a thing. He looks wistfully at his chair, rolled off and away. Good, that’s some sign of cognitive thought. Big Boss strips off Kaz’s jacket. Yanks down his pants. Kaz does help him take his shirt off - once again, good. He’s with the program. 

So there's some response to that. What about to this?

He slams Kaz back against the wall. Grabs him by the hair and twists it hard. 

That doesn’t do it. Fine. 

He pushes Kaz down on his knees. Slaps him across the cheeks. 

That doesn’t do it either. 

“Come on, Kaz,” he tells him. “Make me fight for it.” Just like old days - and man, were those the days. Kaz struggling and spitting with bruises on his cheek, face-down in the sand. Moaning and snapping his hips, taking it so well even after his defeat. 

Kaz only shudders. There’s some nice reddening around his neck. He looks up, looks at his chair again. 

“You don’t get your chair right now.” That bionic arm looks like it could pack a punch. He yanks Kaz up again and punches him in the face. Waits for it. 

Fucking Adam thinks he’s so goddamn perfect. Delicate work his ass. He specifically told him he wanted Kaz. Not this.

He punches Kaz again. Watches him reel and stagger. Punches him again. Watches him fall. Straddles him with his knees and slams his head into the floor. Again, until his glasses shatter. He never minded that before. 

Kaz whimpers. A little drool leaks from his lips. Big Boss pulls up his head and sees nothing. Punches one more time, watches blood trickle down a blank face.

Well, he’s been hard since he came in the room. A nice fat cock always makes Kaz come alive. That’ll wake him up quick, and then they can get on like they used to.

Big Boss shimmies out of his pants quickly. Props Kaz into position on the floor, face down, ass up. How he works best. He slaps his ass, once, kneading the flesh, and Kaz starts making odd breathy sounds. Hm? He leans in.

“What... whatever you want… Boss.”

Mother fucker. He pries Kaz’s ass open and forces his cock inside. Is he feeling it yet? Oh, he has to be. A weird shiver runs up Kaz’s spine. Big Boss drags slowly out, slams back into that nice tight heat. Spits on his cock to make it a little less dry. The bionic arm, splayed out on the floor, twitches. Fuck, but he’d wanted to get punched by that. 

“You’re just gonna lie there and take it?”

Kaz is still whimpering like a beaten puppy. His rim’s starting to bleed, getting his cock nice and wet. Whiny bitch.

Goddamn whiny little spying whore bitch. He had no right to be so pissy, not when he’d been sucking Zero's cock in the first place. The body double fucked him well enough, Kaz had nothing to complain about. Stupid angry slut wouldn’t shut up and do his goddamn job. Fuck him. Fuck this. 

He yanks Kaz’s head up by the scarf. Wraps it around his fist and forces his back to arch, unnaturally. Jerks his hips to keep thrusting shallowly.

“Feel that, bitch?”

Why the hell are there tears on his cheeks? He bites Kaz’s face. Watches blood and teeth marks bloom. Sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Kaz never liked biting. Too hard, he’d whine. Don’t leave any marks. So he could go off and have his gangbangs in the sauna. On his knees like a dog, ass open to the whole universe like some -

“Useless goddamn whore,” Big Boss snarls, and pulls out of him. Forces him up and throws him. Kaz reels on his prosthetic and falls over, still crying. 

Why can’t he fight? Why won’t he stand up and fight? He kicks him in the ribs. Where his prosthetic meets his leg. In the back. Right in his vapid little face until he’s split and bleeding and crumpled and this, this is when Kaz is at his best. When you think he’s beaten, he pulls out the grenade. This one time he’d actually tried to use a Fulton device, it was the funniest thing, and -

No grenade. 

Nothing.

Kaz is limp. His neck will be black tomorrow. 

Well, Big Boss is still hard. 

He crouches over the crumpled body. Picks him up by the hips and thrusts it in. It’s not even lust at this point, just - ugh. He grabs the thing by the neck and keeps pumping, desperate to get this over with, just end it right goddamn now and - 

Oh.

His orgasm catches him in the moment of shock. Shivering, he fills the corpse with his come.

Oh.

He draws out and stares at the mess.

There’s papers all over the floor. All his reports he’d filled out so neatly. His red pens he loved to -

At least he put him out of his misery. 

This whole thing is Adam's mess anyways. It was Adam's idea in the first place. Acting like it was such a pity about Kaz, just waiting for permission to drag him back. 

For all he knows this isn’t Kaz. Could be just another phantom. Another one of Adam's mind games. He steps over the body. Finds his clothes. Puts them on without bothering with zippers. He leaves the blood in the office and blinks at the bright lights of the hall. Adam's already there, he might be shouting but Big Boss doesn’t hear him. Just jerks his thumb back in a clear order.

Adam just keeps freaking out. Why? So he broke his toy. Nothing Adam hasn’t dealt with before. 

“Just clean this shit up already,” he says, and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a more comedic route here, whoops.


End file.
